Too Late
by TooDifficult
Summary: Ren has feelings for Horo, but is it too late to tell him?
1. Chapter 1

Too Late

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King, or any of the characters in it.

**Warning**: This is between male couples, if you don't like it don't read it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Eighteen year old Ren Tao sighed deeply from the arm chair and gazed out of the window to the city, that idiot was an hour late and he hadn't even called to to tell him that he was safe.

Ren Tao and Horo Usui had been living with each other for two years now, ever since they left high school. Ren went on to help out with his family business, as he was the heir to it, and well... Horo was a high school drop-out. Horo was never interested in school, a part from fooling around, and interrupting classes. He left as soon as he was able to. Ren moved into a class apartment, and Horo had nowhere else to go, so Ren took pity on him and offered to let Horo live with him. Which shocked Horo, he never expected Ren to be able to put up with him. Ren always seemed to get irritated by the things Horo would do, such as the constant teasing, their arguments, and Horo's lack of manners. Horo was only too pleased to accept Ren's offer and has lived with him ever since.

Ren drummed his fingers on the arm-rest irritatedly, he didn't want to seem worried. He didn't want to look as though he cared at all, but the truth of the matter was the he probably cared too much. The reason why he allowed Horo to stay with him was because he was secretly in love with Horo, and if Horo moved a way, then they'd probably lose contact, just like he had done with the rest of the group. He hadn't seen Yoh and the others since their school days. Ren knew that Horo wouldn't share the same feelings, so he thought that living together would be the next best thing. Horo had his fair share of girlfriends, although they never lasted long. They would come and go, and pass like the seasons, so Ren was sure that Horo wasn't gay.

Ren didn't like to admit to himself that he was gay. He wasn't gay. He told himself over and over that he wasn't gay. He just liked Horo, he liked him a lot. Horo and only Horo. That wasn't gay, he didn't fancy other men, or wouldn't chase after other men. His family was also another obstacle. They would never accept him if he was gay. How would the Tao family look if the heir to their business was gay? They had a reputation to keep.

But all this was eating away at Ren's mind, he had to get this weight lifted off his shoulders. Thus, the reason why he was waiting so patiently tonight. He was going to tell Horo _everything. _Well, maybe not everything, he just wanted to see if there was any chance of him and Horo ever being together.

Just as Ren was about to reach for the phone he heard the lock click, he turned his head quickly to the door.

"Honey.. I'm home!" Horo joked as he walked into the sitting room, and threw his bag onto the floor.

Ren shot a glare at Horo and crossed his arms, "Where have you been? You were _supposed_ to be home an hour ago."

Horo smiled, and sat down on the couch opposite Ren, "Uh.. yeah. That's what I need to tell you about."

"Hm, what's that?"

Horo shifted nervously in his seat and looked to Ren, "Well you see, I hope.. that this won't cause any issues between us or anything.."

Ren perked up and looked to Horo.

"You see.. Ren.. I've sorta met someone.."

Ren looked at Horo, trying to keep his calm, but he could feel his heart sinking. It wasn't unusual for Horo to announce that he had some new girlfriend, but he seemed to making a big deal out of this one.

".. And.. he's great.."

"_Did he just say … he?" _Ren's eyes widened in shock, and his mouth started to go dry. He could feel his heart beat faster in panic.

Horo looked to Ren nervously, trying to finish off his speech, "It's.. Hao.."

That was it. Ren stood up angrily and threw his arms in the air, "HIM?" With that Ren marched out the living room, and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. Hope it's not too bad! Please review, and criticism is welcome. Thanks! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! It's appreciated a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_It's.. Hao.." _

That name just kept running through Ren's mind.

"_It's.. Hao.." _

How could he? How could he possibly go with him?! Ren slammed his fists into his wardrobe, and sank to his knees. He was trying his best to hold himself together, but his mind was racing, and his heart was breaking. After everything that he'd been through with Horo, he never imagined him to go with Hao of all people.

It was Hao, Hao Asakura. Yoh's twin brother, the womanizer, the cheat, the pretty boy, he was so full of himself, why was Horo going with him? Ren felt tears prick at his eyes, and he sat his with his back against the wardrobe and pulled his knees to his chest. Horo was everything he ever wanted, and now he would have to put with seeing Hao everyday? See them kiss each other, hold hands? Hear them having sex with each other? Their rooms were right next to each other, he would be able to hear everything! No. He wouldn't have that, he wouldn't allow that, he couldn't face that..

How could Horo be so stupid to go with Hao? They both knew how Hao treated his partners, he was a born cheater, he was greedy, he'd sleep with anything that moves. Ren knew this would just end as a disaster.

"He really is an idiot.." Ren muttered to himself as he tired to pull himself together before making his way over to his bed and collapsing onto it.

Ren's thought was soon interrupted when he heard shuffled footsteps outside his door, he knew Horo would come to him sooner or later.

Horo stood outside the door, his hand hovering over the handle, but he decided to knock instead. He quietly tapped the door with his knuckles, "R-Ren?" His voice shook with nerves, Ren hadn't re-acted well to the news. He wanted to be honest with Ren, and he hoped more than anything that Ren would accept his sexuality.

Ren trembled, as he felt the tears welling up in his eyes again. Hearing Horo just made things ten times as worse. He couldn't let Horo see him like this, in this fragile state. "Fuck off.." he hissed.

Horo looked to the handle and fidgeted nervously, "Ren.. I.. I don't want this to come between us.. I.."

"I said fuck off!" Ren interrupted before Horo could continue any further.

Horo swallowed a dry lump that formed in his throat and whispered quietly, "I'm sorry.." He slowly made his way down to the corridor, and shut the door softly behind him.

Horo was sure Ren was just shocked, well that's what he tried to convince himself. Ren was Ren, he always got in moods, and the next day everything would go back to normal. Horo flopped onto his bed, and landed with a soft thump. He looked up to the ceiling, and tried to regain composure.

"_I'm sure Ren would accept Hao sooner or later.." _ Horo rolled over onto his side, worrying over the future of his friendship. Ren was always so unpredictable, he was difficult to read, but he was his bestfriend, surely that must stand for something?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters so far, it will get longer. I promise! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks for the reviews again. I seem to have a bit of time, so I'll be updating a bit more now.

Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The following morning, Ren was busily making himself a coffee, as he stirred the contents of the cup he stared out the window thinking about the argument last night. He knew things would be awkward between Horo and himself now, and he didn't know how to explain himself, he just looked like some sort of homophobe. Well, it will just have to look like that now. There was not a chance in hell that Ren could admit his feelings to Horo, not after this.

Ren sighed heavily and made his way over to the tv, but just as he was about to reach for the remote the door bell rang.

"Who could that be, at this time of day?" He muttered to himself, and he layed the coffee on the side of the counter and made his way over to the door.

The door bell rang again, and again. This person was impatient.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.."

Ren quickly unlatched the locks, and opened the door, and there stood..

"Hao.." Ren hissed, fixing a cold glare on the brunette.

Hao smiled and leaned against the door frame, "Hey Ren, long time no see. Still as short as ever.."

Ren gritted his teeth in anger and slammed the door shut.

"How dare he.. How dare that bastard!" Ren cursed, but the door bell started ringing continuously.

"I'll get it!" Horo called stumbling out from his room, in a quick attempt of pulling his t-shirt on.

Hao continued to ring the door bell, by holding down the button. He knew this would attract some sort of attention, and he knew that Ren wouldn't be able to handle to noise much longer.

Ren looked over to Horo's direction, then swiftly walked away from him, but as he reached his door, he stopped and looked around, "If you're going to do anything with _that_.. don't do it in this house.."

Horo sighed and shook his head, "I thought you'd at least be happy for me.." Horo continued over to the door and opened it again, and looked to Hao and smiled, "Hey."

Hao stopped pushing the door bell once he noticed Horo and grinned, "Hey gorgeous.." Hao leaned in and kissed Horo tenderly on the lips. Horo felt his face flush red with embarrassment and smiled shyly back at Hao.

Ren was stood outside his bedroom door when he caught a glimpse of the scene, and over-heard their conversation. He felt his face heat up, and he clenches his fists. Ren felt overcome by mixed emotions, he just wanted to snatch Horo away from Hao, and knock some sense into that idiot. How could Horo go after such a.. sleaze?!

Ren marched into this room and slammed the door behind him, then leaned up against it. He was still curious in the relationship, and although he told Horo to go elsewhere, he still wanted to keep a watchful eye over them.

Horo smiled to Hao, and stepped to the side allowing him in, "Come in.. Sorry about Ren earlier, he just.. a bit shocked, you know..about us.."

Hao walked into the house, and closed the door behind him, he looked around to Horo with a playful glint in his eye, "I think.. our little friend, Ren there, has some jealousy problems.." Hao leaned closer to Horo, forcing Horo to back up against the wall.

"No, I think he just has issues against my sexuality.. he never cared about who I went out with before.." Horo noticed the distance between their bodies was getting closer, as Hao slowly closed in on him, and leaned his body against Horo's.

Ren listened wide eyed to the conversation, "That idiot doesn't know me at all!" He cursed. He also noted things were getting a bit too quiet, so he opened the door and looked out to Horo and Hao, he took note of their positions and cleared his throat loudly, "Horo didn't I tell you _not_ in this house?"

Horo quickly pulled back and pushed Hao off him gently and looked to Ren, "Yeah.. sorry.. Let's go Hao."

Hao laughed and looked to Ren, "Does it make you feel uncomfortable, Ren?" Hao grinned and then put his hand down to Horo's bum and squeezed it, causing Horo to yelp in shock.

Ren glared at Hao, "Just get out of here.. the both of you!"

Horo looked around to Hao, "Don't do that.." he hissed, "You'll just make things worse.."

"Fine.. fine.. stop being so uptight," Hao took a hold of Horo's hand, "Let's go then bunny.." Horo and then left the apartment leaving Ren in the corridor on his own.

Ren sighed and looked to the floor hurt. Although he usually fought with Horo, this relationship was coming between their friendship, and he could feel them drifting away from each other. He couldn't handle seeing Horo with Hao, but he didn't know what to do. Ren looked back into the kitchen and picked up his cold coffee and emptied it down this sink. This was going to be hard. Very hard.

* * *

**Well that's it for now, I'll update later on. Poor Ren. I feel sorry for the guy. Will he get Horo in the end? Who knows. Thanks again to all those who reviewed!! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks had passed since Horo and Hao had become and item. Ren was sure their "silly" little relationship would come to an end soon. He knew that either one of them would get bored sooner or later, this was definitely a new record for Horo when it came to relationships, all his past girlfriends never lasted a week, but Hao was male.. maybe Horo was gay all along? But that didn't excuse Hao.. Hao was a serial cheater when it came to relationships, he always played away from home. It was like that back in high school. He broke many girls hearts, and Horo was probably going to end up on extra notch under his belt.

Ren had tried many methods to keep his feelings under wraps, he didn't want to look too bothered by Horo's relationship, but he didn't want to give Hao the satisfaction that all this was getting to him. Ren also feared that if he pushed Horo away too much, then Horo would move out, and then he'd never get the chance of seeing him.

It was that time in the morning again, and Ren was preparing his briefcase to go to work, that's when he heard the doorbell.. again. He was always the one who had to answer it, but he already knew it was Hao, he didn't get why Horo would just go to the door straight away if he was that eager to see him. Ren closed his briefcase and sighed heavily before heading to the door.

Ren opened the door and was greeted by one of Hao's famous grins, Ren stood out of he way and opened the door wider, without saying a word to Hao.

"Keeping my boyfriend warm, eh Ren?" Hao joked as he passed Ren.

Ren glared at Hao, and pushed past him, causing Hao stumble forward slightly, "You know where he is..."

Hao looked around to Ren, a small smirk formed on his face as he followed after Ren to the kitchen. He leaned with his shoulder against the door frame as he watched Ren pull on his coat, "What if I was here to see you?"

Ren glanced back to Hao, as he did up his buttons, "And why would you want to see me?"

Hao shrugged and smiled, "I just thought you looked a little... tense. " Hao started to make his way across the room towards Ren, "Maybe.. you could do with a little loosening up.."

Ren looked at Hao quizzically, "Hm.. loosening up? If you are hinting anything thing between you and I, then you seriously are barking up the wrong tree." Ren diverted his eyes and walked over to his briefcase, he tried his best to keep his cool.

"Oh, I just got that feeling that you were.. a little jealous of Horo. I know you want me," Hao moved closer to Ren, and each time Ren moved further back away from him, "I think we could make this a bit more exciting? I always like that attitude problem of yours."

Ren quickly stepped to the side, dodging Hao's advances, "Fuck off! I'd never go near you, you disgust me!"

Hao held up his hands in defence and smiled mischievously, "Okay if you say so, but I know you'd warm up to the idea once you've had time to think of it.. everyone does in the end."

Ren glared at Hao icily and picked up his briefcase and marched towards the door, his mind was too preoccupied to even notice Horo walking into the kitchen, and he ended up knocking straight into him. Horo stumbled back, and caught Ren at the same time, and tried his best to regain his balance.

Ren feel towards Horo's body, and felt Horo's arms wrap around his waist as he tried to stop both of them from hurdling towards the ground, but that didn't stop Ren's briefcase from plummeting to the ground, then scattering it's contents all across the floor. Ren blushed deeply from Horo's embrace, and the moment was quickly over when he heard Horo break into a fit of laughter.

Horo smiled down to Ren and released him, "You should really watch where you're going, Renny."

Ren glared at Horo, and quickly got down to his hands and knee's and tried to sort out his papers, "It was your fault baka, you got in my way."

Horo sat down beside Ren, and tried to help him pick up the paper work, "Are you okay Ren? You look like you're coming down with something, your face is red as a tomato!"

Ren's blushed deeper and stuffed the papers back into the briefcase, "It's just hot in here, you oaf. I'm going to be late thanks to you." He quickly stood up, trying to his best to avoid eye contact with Horo. He had embarrassed himself enough as it is today.

Horo stood up beside Ren and smiled, "Well.. becareful then Ren, don't go running into anyone else," Horo patted Ren on the shoulder and headed into the kitchen over to Hao.

Ren glanced back to Horo, as he felt his body heat increase, Horo always made him feel like this. Ren sighed softly before heading out the apartment.

"_I'll get him.." _

_

* * *

_

**Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Ren had left for work, Horo and Hao were left to themselves in the kitchen. Instead of being loved-up, and cooing over each other, the pair were just left in an awkward silence. Horo sat back in the chair and looked to Hao who was just pacing back and forth.

"I don't think this is a good idea-" Horo started before Hao cut him off.

"No. It is. Didn't you see the way he acted, he was blushing like a schoolgirl! He totally fancies you.. Yoh was right all along!"

"But.. I don't see why this has to include me and you.."

"To make him jealous. Duh! Honestly Horo, are you really that dense?"

"Shut up!" Horo made a grab from the nearest object, which just so conveniently turned out to be a fork and tossed it towards Hao's head. Hao ducked and narrowly missed the advancing object.

Hao looked over to Horo and flicked the hair out from his face, "We just have to turn it up a notch, okay?"

"Turn it up a notch?! How?! You've already kissed me enough infront of him!"

Hao grinned, and flopped down on the nearest couch, "You should feel honoured, you're the fist man that I've kissed.. there's many men wishing to be in your shoes right now."

"Pfft.." Horo turned to face the window, and rest chin on the palm of his hand, "If Ren so "obviously" fancies me, then why isn't he doing anything about this?"

"Well that's all part of the next step you see.. We just need to make a bit more jealous, or maybe.. more concerned for his love.."

"Love?" Horo shook his head, wide eyed, "You're really that sure he's into me?"

"Do we have to go over this again? I thought Yoh explained clearly to you? It's been this way since High School, why else do you think he allows you to stay in this apartment? Free of charge!?"

"I just thought he was being a good friend.." Horo scratched his head, thinking over the situation. Did Ren like him, for this long? Why didn't he ever mention anything before?

"Now that you think of it.." Horo started, "He never really was one for the ladies, I can't ever remember Ren having a relationship..I just thought he was saving himself for the right woman."

"Finally, it's getting through to you.. Now.. the next part of the plan.." Hao smirked.

..............

Ren spread his papers out across his desk. Everything was so disorganised, if only he hadn't bumped into Horo he would have been able to get through this long ago. Ren flicked through the sheets and looked at the bottom of the pages.

"Ten.. One hundred... thirty.." Ren threw the papers to the side, "This will take forever!" Ren sighed and sat back on his office chair, "Horo, you baka.. this all your fault.." Ren leaned back and looked up to the ceiling,

Ren swung around on his chair, "What am I going to do with you?" Ren looked over to to a picture that sat on his desk. It was one of him and Horo, a while back when the first left school. Horo had his arm thrown over Ren's shoulders and was smiling broadly, while Ren just had a scowl on his face, but he could see a slight pink tainting his cheeks. It was one of Ren's favourites, but Horo didn't know anything about it.

Ren picked it up and then stuffed into one of his drawers, "I guess it just.. I guess we have to move on." Ren closed the drawer and looked back to the scattered papers. He had to sort this out, or he'd regret it later.

* * *

**A quick update, hopefully this will help make things a bit more clearer.** **^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all your reviews!! It's really appreciated! Thank you! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Horo and Hao had been rehearsing all day, their small act that they were going to play infront of Ren. This was infact, Yoh's "brilliant" idea. Horo, Hao and Macchi all stood outside on of the office blocks across the road from Ren's workplace. Hao looked at his watch impatiently, "Only 5 more minutes to go, and he should be coming out.."

Horo sighed and looked to Hao pleadingly, "Please, lets not do this. We're going to cause a scene.. who knows, we might even get arrested!"

"Hey, hey.. Ren's probably gonna be the one who attacks me, you're gonna get with with this Scot free!"

Horo just sighed and shook his head in response and glanced back over to Ren's work. He spotted Ren's small head bobbing up and down through the crowd and Horo spun back around to Hao, "He's coming, he's coming!"

Hao started to play about with his clothes and ruffled his hair a bit, attempting to get into character, he frowned and snarled to Horo, in a raised voice, "How dare you follow me here! We're not marrieds!"

Horo gulped and glanced back over to Ren's direction to see if he they had caught his attention yet, and looked back to Hao, "I.. I.. How DARE you! You're the one CHEATING on me with.. her!" Horo pointed to Maachi, and tried to keep his look and stance as serious as possible.

Macchi feigned shock and then walked over to Horo and slapped him across the face, "You have no right to judge me! You faggot!" Horo glared at her for her inappropriate use of language.

Ren looked across the road and noticed the out-break of violence between Horo, Hao and Macchi. He decided to take no notice, and stood and waited for his taxi to come and pick him up. He knew that he'd find out what happened sooner or later, Horo did look rather angry, but Ren knew he that he should keep his nose out of other peoples businesses.

Horo's eyes darted back across the road and noticed that Ren was still standing there, and not taking any notice, so he decided to take up a notch. Horo then gave Macchi a slightly rough push back, "Don't you dare touch me!"

Hao looked at Horo confused, violence wasn't an actual part of the plan, "You know you're not supposed to hit a woman, asshole!" Hao then lunged forward and pushed Horo, who stumbled back a few steps.

Horo growled, and noticed that Ren still wasn't paying much attention, "That's it, you bastard!" Horo swung for Hao, socking him straight in the eye. Ren glanced over to the road, the trio still hadn't sorted out their differences but his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Horo strike Hao. Horo wasn't usually one for violence, but whatever happened amongst them must be serious. Ren looked out for traffic as he prepared to cross the road. Hao was taken a back by the attack and looked to Horo. Hao wasn't one to be shown up in public, so he struck back at Horo with an equal amount of force, but as he did so, Horo stumbled back over his own feet and slipped off the kerb and fell towards the road. Before Horo could even land, his body was sent hurdling over the bonnet of a taxi.

Ren looked from across the road, his eyes widened in shock as he saw Horo's body propel over the taxi and land in a crumped heap on the floor. His body lay contorted in an odd position, as pool of blood slowly formed around him. Traffic screeched to a halt, and many passer-bys stopped and screamed, some already dialled for the emergency services.

Hao stood in shock, his eyes never tore from the scene before him. Macchi was speechless, she couldn't find words to fit the moment. Ren ran across the road, weaving in and out from the parked traffic. He ran down to Horo's motionless body, he was in flight mode, he had no time to come to terms with his emotions. He started checking all Horo's vital signs, and managed to find a pulse but it was weak. Ren was to scared to move Horo as he feared that he might cause more damage.

The taxi driver stepped out the car and rushed over to Ren, "Is the boy alive? He just fell from the pavement, I swear he just came out of nowhere!" Ren was too busy to reply to the man, he just stared down at Horo, waiting for a sign that he was about to wake up.

Horo's eyes flicked open for a brief moment, before the rolled back and shut again. Ren looked down to Horo and shook him ever so slighty, "Horo? Horo? Can you hear me? Horo?" Ren's voice faltered but he tried to remain as calm as possible.

Hao slowly made his way towards Ren, his mouth opening and closing like a gold fish, "R-Ren.. I.. this.. I'm.. sorry.."

Ren spun around to Hao, he forgot that Hao was even there. His eyes narrowed, and fixed a cold glare upon Hao, "This is all your fault.. I swear once we get Horo to the hospital, I'm going to kill you.."

Hao gulped, and could feel his throat dry, this was the first time Hao ever really felt choked up about anything, but he practically pushed Horo to his death. He did push Horo to his death, Hao inhaled deeply again, before attempting to speak to Ren.. "Is.. is.. he alive?"

"Barley.." was all Ren could managed to say, he turned away from Hao and looked down to Horo, the blood was a sticky mess, and it was all through Horo's hair. Ren moved a piece from his face, and looked down to the boy. He could feel the tears prick at his eyes but he closed them, trying to keep calm as possible.

The sirens could be heard in the distance as the ambulance made its way towards the busy street. The cars tried moving and to make way for the ambulance. Half an hour later, Horo was taken off to the hospital, with Ren by his side. Hao watched as the ambulance sped off, and made his way back to Funbari, he had to tell Yoh what happened.

* * *

**Well, I bet you never expected that to happen! I wonder what will happen next, who lives and who dies.. Well you'll have to wait and see! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ren paced back and forth in the waiting room, his stomach was doing somersaults with nerves. He could only think of the worst, _"He's dead.. I know it.. he's dead.."_ Tears pricked at the young boys eyes, Horo had been in the emergency theatre for almost three hours, and he still hadn't heard any news on the situation. Ren collapsed in the nearest seat, he could feel the sickness rising, and he couldn't handle waiting anymore. and stared at the white walls. Things didn't look good.

Ren was soon comforted by a warm embrace, when he looked up, he saw Yoh, Hao's twin brother, giving him a sympathetic smile, "You know Horo will pull through, he wouldn't leave without saying good bye." Ren merely nodded, and fixed his eyes upon Hao. Hao stood there, with grief written all over his face, but he watched Ren nervously. The Tao was well known for his outburst of anger, but knew there was no escaping of this wrath, and he was willing to face it.

"You.." Ren hissed as he rose from the chair, with his fist clenched tightly at his sides.

Yoh looked up to Ren and back to Hao confused. Hao looked shamefully to the ground, and stammered as he spoke, "I'm sorry, Ren.. I don't know what else to say.. this.. it.."

"You have _no_ right in being here!" Ren interrupted. He then lunged towards Hao and pushed back against the wall. Hao fell back with a thump, as he hit his head against it. Hao held up his hands defensively, but he was too late to block the blow to his gut. Hao crippled over, and gasped for his breath, but as Ren was about to strike Hao again, Yoh grabbed the Chinese boys arm and pulled him back.

"Ren? What are you doing? We're all friends here! It's not Hao's-"

Ren looked around to the boy and snarled, interrupting Yoh's speech, "It's entirely his fault, if he didn't punch-"

"Punch?! What Hao punched him?" Yoh looked around to Hao shocked, "You punched him?"

Hao leaned against the wall and rubbed his stomach, "It was his fault, he hit me first, I was just retaliating to make the plan look good.."

"But violence was never a part of it..." Yoh looked to his brother confused, he was trying to get a handle on the situation.

"I know.. but.. I guess he was trying to get things going.." Hao looked over to Ren, who's eyes were darting back and forth to the Askaura's.

"Plan? What on plan are you talking about?"

Yoh looked to Ren and smiled sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head, "Well you see.. Ren.. Horo-" Before Yoh could reveal the plan to Ren, a pale skinned, fair haired doctor entered the room and greeted them with a smile.

"You must be Mr Usui's friends? I am Dr Faust,"

Ren quickly spun around to face Faust, he felt his body wash over with worry, and managed to conjure his voice, "What's his condition?"

Faust still pleasantly smiled to the boys, "Well he's stable now, but his condition still remains critical. You can go and see him now, but he might not be awake for a while because of all the medication. We'll carry out tests later, to see if there's any lasting damage done."

Everyone sighed with relief, at least Horo was still alive, and they felt lucky enough with that, "Well lets go and see him then," Yoh announced, with his trademark carefree smile spread across his face.

Hao still couldn't shake the guilty feeling, as he Faust led the boys down to Horo's room. As they entered, they were greeted by the sound of a range of beeps, as the machines monitored Horo's condition. Horo lay on the bed unconscious with an oxygen mask over his face, he also had an IV insterted in his arm, he also had other pieces of equipment monitoring his pulse. His face was a ghastly pale, but he was all bandaged up although his hair was still matted with dried blood.

Ren gasped as he looked at the state of Horo, Yoh also shifted uncomfortably but tried to keep the atmosphere happy. Hao looked to Horo solemnly and moved to the nearest seat and sat down on it.

"I could have done something, I shouldn't have hit him.. this is all my fault.." Hao thought to himself, his mind was ridden with guilt.

Ren walked over to Horo's side, and then hesitated. He looked around to Hao and Yoh, and he felt uncomfortable having his emotions out on show like this. "Could.. you please leave for a minute?"

Yoh looked to Ren and nodded, "Alright..." He looked around to Hao and leaned down to the older Asakura, and grabbed his hands smiling widely, "Lets go and get some hot chocolate!" With that, the two Asakura's left the room, leaving the Tao on his own.

Ren held his hand up to his mouth as he looked back down to Horo, "Oh.. Horo.." He managed to croak. Ren could no longer hold back his emotions. After seeing Horo in this condition he broke down, tears welled up and spilled down from Ren's eyes. Ren started to sob uncontrollably as he buried his face into Horo's bedsheets. He could no longer hold back these feelings that he had been hiding earlier.

…...........

"It was an accident Hao.. You never knew it was going to happen," Yoh sipped on his hot chocolate that he got from the vending machine. Hao just slumped back in the chair, swirling his coffee around in the cup, "Horo won't hate you either.." Yoh added.

Hao sighed deeply and looked back to Yoh, "The whole accident.. the whole scene just breaks through my mind, it just keep replaying in my mind over and over again, the way his body was thrown over that taxi like a doll.." Hao shook his head then whispered, "It's all my fault.."

Yoh set down his hot chocolate then pulled his brother into a hug, "It's alright-"

"GAH! Yoh!" Hao pushed Yoh back and stood up and looked at his soaked shirt. The coffee had soaked through on Hao's top, and Hao tried to pull the burning top away from his skin, "It burns! You spilt it all over me!"

Yoh looked at Hao and then his eyes widened, "Ah! Hao! Get it off! Get it off! You might get scalded!" Yoh started to pull at Hao's shirt frantically, and tried to strip the Asakura infront of all the other patients in the corridor. The people looked to the twins confused, until a blonde nurse walked over to them to help.

"Is everything alright?" She looked to the boys and smiled politely.

Yoh looked to the nurse paniced, "He.. he got coffee over him. I think it's burned.."

Hao glared at Yoh and looked back to the nurse, "I'm sure it's nothing.. just a bit hot."

The nurse looked to Hao's shirt and pulled it up and looked at the skin underneath, "You need to get this cooled down before it turns serious. Come with me," She then led the boys down to her office to attend to Hao's burns.

…................

Ren had brought a chair to the side of Horo's bed, his face was still tear stained, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He was relieved that Yoh and Hao still hadn't come back yet. Ren held onto Horo's hand gently and stroked it softly. He was so wrapped up thinking about the whole accident, when he felt one of Horo's fingers twitch. Ren's eyes darted to Horo's face to see if he regaining any conciousness, "Horo?" he said quietly.

Horo's hand twitched again, and Ren was sure Horo was awakening. Horo's eyes flicked open, and they darted around the room confused. A smile broke out on Ren's face, and he stood up and hovered over Horo, "Horo!"

Horo looked at Ren confused, and he slowly moved his hand up to his oxygen mask and tried to pull it off. "Here, let me help," Ren then gently pulled the mask over Horo's head, but the injured boy still looked too confused, to even respond.

"You had an accident.. you were hit by a car, after .." Ren stopped, he wasn't sure whether he should say that Hao hit him. Hao. Horo's boyfriend Hao. Ren sighed and looked back to the door, "I should be getting Hao.. he should be the one.." Ren clenched his fists, "No.. he doesn't deserve to be here.."

Horo looked to Ren and gestured with his hand for Ren to come closer and sit down, Ren responded and looked to Horo questionably, "Just.. stay with me Ren.." Horo replied weakly, he could feel his body throbbing with the pain... _"It must have been some hit.."_ he thought to himself..

Ren smiled faintly at Horo and took a hold of his hand, squeezing it gently, "Don't worry Horo, I'm here for you." Horo smiled back and caressed Ren's fingers with his thumb, but he was still busy concentrating on the pain, when he noticed one thing, his eyes widened in panic.

"R-Ren.. I.. I .. can't move my legs!"

* * *

**Oh dear, will Ren find out about the plan eventually? And what about Horo's condition? Well.. lets see next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"R-Ren.. I.. I .. can't move my legs!" Horo stammered, his voice ridden with fear. The Ainu managed to push back the blankets, but his body ached in pain, "I.. can't move them!" Horo looked to his legs desperately, willing them to move, but they didn't even twitch, "I can't feel them either!"

Ren watched the boys frantic attempts and took a hold of his hand, "Horo, I'll get doctor Faust, please just stay calm. It might be the effects of the medication," Ren tried to tried to remain as calm as possible, to comfort Horo, but deep inside his own heart, he feared for Horo's condition too. Horo looked to and quietly nodded. He hoped Ren was right, what would become of it him he was paralysed from the waist down? He balled the blankets his fists, he knew this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for two certain Asakura's with their far-fetched ideas.

"It's all their fault.." Horo said quietly, as his eyes fell down to his fists. Tears formed quickly, and rolled silently down his cheek. Ren looked to Horo sympathetically, and moved closer to the Ainu and wiped the tears from his face with his thumb.

"Who's fault is it, Horo?" The Chinese boy asked soothingly. Horo's body trembled, as he looked Ren in the eyes. The shone with guilt, he felt bad for tricking Ren with his fake relationship with Hao for the past couple of weeks, but he knew that he had to tell Ren. He couldn't hide the truth from Ren anymore.

"I.. I was never in a relationship with Hao.." Horo started, and Ren looked to Horo confused, "You see.. it was a plan.."

"Yoh did mention something about a plan earlier.. what is this.. _plan?" _Ren questioned, but with the tone of his voice, it sounded more like a demand.

"It.. was a plan, that was to make you jealous-" Horo was cut off with Ren's sudden outburst. The Chinese boy stood up in rage, with his fist clenched tightly at his side.

"Jealous?! You wanted to make me jealous!? Of what?! You and Hao? I don't believe this.." The boy turned to leave, he felt betrayed, Horo was supposed to be his best friend, and he was fooling around with his feelings like they were nothing.

"Please, don't leave!" Horo pleaded, "You haven't heard the end of it yet Ren, I did it.. I did it cause I wanted to see the truth.."

Ren still refused to turn to face Horo, "Truth.. what truth?" he asked icily.

"To see if you loved me.." Horo asked quietly and looked back down to the bed covers, he still clenched the blankets tight, but they shook with nerves. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted Ren to stay with him.

"Love you?" Ren asked half to himself, his eyes even watered up with tears themselves. Of course he loved Horo, he had loved him for a long time. Ren turned around to the bed ridden Ainu, "Why did you go to that extremes to find out? Why did you go to Hao and Yoh?"

"I.. I didn't know if you had the same feelings.. I was scared that you'd turn away, and leave me.. I thought you wouldn't accept me.. if.. if.. I was gay."

"You're so stupid. You were too scared to come to me? You knew that you could to me about anything, I thought we were best friends, I'm not that shallow!" Ren glared at Horo, "How dare you toy with my feelings like that." he spat, and then marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Ren, please!" Horo called out in desperation, he tried to move out of the bed, but his lower body wouldn't answer him. "I can walk.." He told himself, He pulled out all the wires and the IV that connect him to the bed, but he felt pain rip through his chest, _"Must have broken some ribs too.." _

_*_

Ren barged his way past a couple of patients, he didn't mean to burst out like that at Horo, he was really enraged with those two Asakura's. They were going to pay for what they've done. If it wasn't for them, Horo would still be able to walk. Ren narrowed his eyes on his targets, the two Asakura twins walked out a nurses office and he could hear Yoh laughing and thanking someone. Ren marched down towards them, Hao was too busy to notice the rampaging Tao when Ren smacked him in the face. Yoh cried out in shock as he watched the scene before him, "Ren! What the hell are you doing?" Yoh lunged towards Ren, and grabbed him around the waist to pull him back.

Ren growled in frustration and anger, and slammed Yoh up against the back of the wall, "You did this to him, it's all your fault!"

Yoh gasped, and tried to catch his breath, "Our fault? We didn't do anything Ren!"

"If it wasn't for your stupid plan, then Horo wouldn't be in the state!" Ren glared at Yoh, and he grabbed Yoh by both of his arms and started to dig his fingers into them, "He would still be able to walk.."

Hao's looked to Ren in shocked, "Wh-what? He can't walk?!" his voice stammered with fear.

"Yes," Ren hissed, "And it's all your fault." Yoh cringed in pain as he felt Ren's grasp around him, and his nails dug deeper into his skin, and was starting to draw blood.

"Just.. leave Yoh alone Ren. I was the one who sent Horo towards that taxi," Hao sighed and looked to the ground, "You should punish me.."

"If you think this is one of your attempts to make me feel sorry for you, then you are wrong. I'll never forgive you for what has happened.." Ren let go of Yoh, much to Yoh's relief, and the Chinese boy turned away from them, "You two can leave, you aren't needed here anymore.."

"I'm sorry Ren," Yoh put his hand on Ren's shoulder, ".. but this was all an accident, no-one knew that it was going to happen. Horo did this, because he loves you.. and we all know you feel the same. So we'll leave you two to it, but we're still going to come and visit him later. He just needs you right now." Yoh bared his trademark carefree smile again, as Ren turned around to him.

"Just leave.." Ren then walked away from the twins, and headed towards Horo's room. The two Asakura boys stood in silence, Horo's condition shocked them too, and they both felt guilty towards it. Ren nervously approached Horo's door, he felt ashamed over his outburst that he had earlier. He wished that he had been a bit more sensitive. A nurse rushed past him, and closed the door to Horo's room behind her. Ren felt his stomach drop, had something serious happened when he away? He quickly entered the room, when he found a couple of nurses and Doctor Faust surrounding the sobbing Ainu boy.

Doctor Faust looked around to Ren, "Ah, there you are.. You might want to take a seat."

Ren walked in slowly and looked to the boy, "Horo?" Horo continued to sob into his hands, he didn't even dare to look up to the Chinese boy.

Ren slowly took a seat next to Horo's bed and looked up to Faust, "What is it?"

Faust's expression turned serious, "I'm afraid to say, that Horokeu has become paralysed from the waist down. We don't know how badly damaged the spinal cord is, it may be permanent."

Ren stood up and walked over to Horo's bed and wrapped the boy in a hug, "I'll look after him, and he'll be able to walk again." he announced. Horo buried his face into Ren's chest, and was comforted from the warm embrace.

Faust looked to the two boys and smiled, "It's good to remain optimistic, I'll come with more pain killers and we'll get the other wounds dressed." He then exited the room, along with the other members of staff.

Ren smiled faintly, and looked down to Horo, "You'll get through this," he said as he gently cupped the Ainu's face in his hands. Horo looked up to Ren, his cheeks were puffy and his eyes were blood shot, "I love you, Ainu baka. Even if you did have to go to extremes to find that out." Ren leaned down to Horo, and noticed his cheeks flush red, Ren smirked as he leaned in and kissed Horo softly on the lips.

Horo kissed Ren back, and pulled away with tears in his eyes, "I love you too.. and I'm so sorry."

"Now, there's no need for all this crying, where is that loud-mouthed idiot that I know so well?" Ren wiped Horo's tears away again, "There's nothing to worry about. We'll get through this.. together."

Horo smiled and nodded, "Thank you.." his voice was just a whisper, but he lay back in the bed and took a hold of Ren's hand again. Ren was going to make sure Horo would get better, one way or another.

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter up. I didn't really know where to end it, but I guess this will do. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks!**


End file.
